militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Puerto Cabello
|combatant2 = Spain |commander1 =Charles Knowles |commander2 =Gabriel Zuloaga |strength1 ='Land:' 4,000 infantry sailors Sea: 2 third-rates 2 fourth rates 1 fifth-rate 2 sixth-rates 1 sloop-of-war 1 bomb vessel 13 other vessels |strength2 ='Land:' 2,000 infantry militia unknown artillery 1 castle 2 shore batteries Sea: 1 blockship |casualties1 =300 killed or woundedAccount of the La Guayra Expedition described in a letter from Captain Watkings of HMS Lively to sir John Norris. Naval Chronicle, vol I. pp. 204, 314. 700 captured 2 ships sunkFernández Duro p.284 |casualties2 =Unknown human casualties 1 blockship scuttled |campaignbox = }} The Battle of Puerto Cabello was fought during the War of Jenkins' Ear on 16 April 1743 and resulted in another defeat of British forces. Background Having failed against the Spaniards in the previous attack at La Guaira (2 March 1743), the British forces under commodore Sir Charles Knowles were ready to sail toward a new Caribbean objective in the Spanish Main. The next one would be Puerto Cabello. Puerto Cabello was the careening port of the Royal Gipuzkoan Company of Caracas, whose ships had rendered great assistance to the Spanish navy during the war in carrying troops, arms, stores and ammunition from Spain to her colonies, and its destruction would be a severe blow both to the Company and the Spanish Government. La Guayra was as it still is; the port of Caracas and an important shipping centre. It was believed by the Admiralty to be very weakly defended, an opinion possibly based on the report of the ships which attacked it in 1739.The Navy In the War of 1739-48, Cambridge University Press, pp. 244 [[HMS Suffolk (1680)|HMS Suffolk]] 70 gun third-rate [[HMS Burford (1722)|HMS Burford]] 70 gun third-rate [[HMS Norwich (1693)|HMS Norwich]] 50 gun fourth-rate [[HMS Assistance (1650)|HMS Assistance]] 50 gun fourth-rate [[HMS Eltham (1736)|HMS Eltham]] 40 gun fifth-rate [[HMS Scarborough (1740)|HMS Scarborough]] 24 gun sixth-rate [[HMS Lively (1740)|HMS Lively]] 20 gun sixth-rate [[HMS Otter (1742)|HMS Otter]] 14 gun sloop [[HMS Comet (1742)|HMS Comet]] 8 gun bomb vessel Battle Knowles and his fleet arrived four miles northeast of the Spanish port of Puerto Cabello, he first sent the bomb vessel ''Comet'' to take up station inshore while he prepared the remainder of this expedition for an assault. Around this time the Spaniards sighted [[HMS Otter (1742)|HMS Otter]] and instantly raised the alarm. The next day the 50-gun ''Norwich'', the 40-gun ''Eltham'' and the 20-gun ''Lively'' moved in to bombard two small Spanish batteries, one mounting fifthteen pieces and the other eight. They were positioned north of Puerto Cabello's main harbor castle of San Felipe. This attack was intended to wear the batteries' defenders, after which a large force would be disembarked nearby under cover of darkness to overwhelm the isolated outposts and turn the artillery against the main Spanish keep. Knowles' operation started well, with three warships in action they pounded the batteries until 7:00 P.M., after the bombardment, 1,100-1,200 Britons were landed unseen under Major Lucas at 10:30 P.M. But, upon advancing, the troops stumbled into a 40-man Spanish company with two small cannons and grape shot. This small company routed the British who fled back to their boats.David Marley, Wars of the Americas, pp 265 On 28 April the three Royal Navy warships resumed their offshore bombardment to little effect. On 2 May Caracas's Governor Gabriel de Zuloaga arrived overland with reincorcements for the Spanish garrison, a normal complement is three companies of regulars and 300-400 militia. Sometime the next day, Governor de Zuloaga was wounded in the leg by British fire after inspecting the Punta Brava battery. By now, running low on ammunition and provisions, Knowles decides to attempt a general assault on 4 May. However, the wind died down before the British squadron could get under way at 1:00 P.M., so the operation was postponed until 5 May. On that day, Knowles weighed anchor at 11:00 A.M., prompting the Spaniards to man their defenses. [[HMS Assistance (1650)|HMS Assistance]], [[HMS Burford (1722)|HMS Burford]], [[HMS Suffolk (1680)|HMS Suffolk]], and HMS Norwich were to batter San Felipe Castle while [[HMS Scarborough (1740)|HMS Scarborough]], Lively, and Eltham engage the batteries to the north. Another battle began shortly after 1:00 P.M, on 5 May, the warships anchored so close to San Felipe that only one of its guns could be suppressed. At 4:00 P.M. the wind rose, and de Zuloaga suspected the British would charge the harbor mouth. He therefore ordered a blockship to be scuttled in the harbor entrance. Upon seeing the channel closing; Knowles gave the signal to retire, two and a half hours later, only to see his formation become becalmed. The British suffered heavily before eventually fleeing out of range by 9:00 P.M. Aftermath Having endured about 100 casualties during this desperate gamble, plus another 100 during previous tries, Knowles ordered his most crippled ships to make for the Borburata Keys on the morning of 7 May while continued to shell the Puerto Cabello's inner harbor with his lone bomb vessel. The commodore Knowles eventually offered a prisoner exchange and, after being allowed to water by the begrudging, Governor de Zuloaga, sailed away with two divisions on 11 and 13 May to Jamaica. References Bibliography * David E. Marley, Wars of the Americas; A Chronology of Armed Conflict in the New World, 1492 to the Present ABC-Clio Inc, 1998 ISBN 0-87436-837-5 * The Navy In the War of 1739-48. Cambridge University Press * Duro, Cesáreo Fernández (1900). Armada española desde la unión de los reinos de Castilla y de León, Vol. VI. Madrid, Est. tipográfico "Sucesores de Rivadeneyra". External links *Royal Navy.org Category:Conflicts in 1743 Puerto Cabello Puerto Cabello Puerto Cabello Puerto Cabello Category:1740s in South America